The purpose of Phase II is to develop an antibody microarray for high throughput quantitative analysis of multiple biomarkers, which have been or are being developed by the NCI[unreadable]s EDRN. It is anticipated that NCI selected EDRN investigators ([unreadable]EDRN Investigators[unreadable]) will provide the essential data, proteins or peptides pertaining to the corresponding set/s of biomarkers of interest, as well as specimens and statistical support for the development and validation of NeoClone[unreadable]s proprietary platform. All tests will be performed in close collaboration with the NCI program and EDRN Investigators. NeoClone will deliver approximately 1,000 microarrays to EDRN Investigators specified by the NCI Project Officer to test and validate panels of ovarian cancer biomarkers.